That's one hell of a MOASMother of all Secrets
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony runs into an old friend of Gibbs and learns the Mother of all Secrets Gibbs has been keeping. SLASH


Title: **That's one hell of a MOASMother of all Secrets**  
>Category: TV Shows » NCIS<br>Author: needtoknow400  
>Language: English, Rating: Rated: M<br>Genre: Romance/Humor  
>Published: 12-31-11, Updated: 12-31-11<br>Chapters: 1, Words: 8,304

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Title: That's one hell of a MOAS (Mother of all Secrets)

Summary: Tony runs into an old friend of Gibbs and learns the Mother of all Secrets Gibbs has been keeping.

Just a one shot I wanted to share. Enjoy :) Not betaed mistakes are mine.

**###############################**

"Hey Tony you want your regular?" The man behind the counter smiled.

"Yeah thanks Tom." Tony paid the cashier as the man filled a to go cup of coffee.

"Working today?" Tom asked handing the large paper cup to Tony.

"No." Tony shook his head. "Game of football with some friends."

"Right, guess jeans and an Ohio State sweatshirt not really work clothes." Tom chuckled.

"Have a good one." Tony said making his way over to the condiment station. As he poured in the sugar he heard the female voice.

"Definitely not working today."

Tony's eyes went wide as he turned around.

She looked at him expecting him to say something, when he didn't she chuckled. "Hi is usually appropriate in this situation."

"Hi." He managed to say as he cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. Why did the woman always make him nervous?

"Hi." She nodded back.

"Colonel Mann what are you doing here?" Didn't she move to Florida or Hawaii or something...it was somewhere warm.

"It's not Colonel anymore." She corrected him. "And I'm visiting some friends and family."

"Right." He nodded. That meant she was probably visiting Gibbs. Maybe. No one really knew why that ended or if it ended on good terms.

"How's everything with you?" She asked with a smile.

"Good, good." He poured some milk in his coffee.

"Jethro doing well?"

"Um yeah." He chuckled nervously. "Same old Jethro. Surly and doling out the head slaps."

"He still head slaps you?" She smirked.

He chuckled. "Yeah, not as much though."

"But you two are doing okay?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "Um I think so." _That was a weird question._

"Good to hear."

"You going to see him?"

She winced and shook her head. "Probably not a good idea."

"Ah bad break up?" That answered one question.

Her brow furrowed. "He never told you?"

Tony laughed. "Gibbs isn't one to share. Especially about his personal life."

"Yeah but..." She looked confused. "I would have thought he told you."

He looked back at her just as confused. "No."

"Oh I thought-I just mean." She sighed. "He really never told you why I left, why it ended?"

"No." He shook his head. _Why the hell would Gibbs tell him about any of that?_

"He was probably embarrassed." She shrugged. "I was upset at first but I wanted him to be happy."

"Okay." He smiled still confused as he took a drink of coffee.

"I mean what woman wouldn't be upset when the man she's making love to calls out another man's name."

He spit the mouthful of coffee he had out sending it half way across the floor. Thankfully he had the sense to turn and didn't spit it right in the woman's face.

Coughing his eyes went wide. "Excuse me!"

She picked up a napkin from the stand and handed it to Tony. "He called me Tony."

Thank god he hadn't taken another drink or he would have done the same thing again.

"He called you what?" He asked as if he had heard her wrong.

"He called me by your name."

He coughed again as all the air left his lungs. "He, he called you Tony while you were making love."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Suddenly he felt light headed and his stomach knotted.

"It's okay. I'm over it." She didn't understand why Tony was so surprised. "I just want him to be happy, you make him happy."

"Um." He rubbed his forehead. "How do I make him happy?"

She grinned. "Tony I know. Jethro told me before I left."

"Told you what?" This had to be a dream.

"That he told you he was in love with you and you two were together."

"Whoa um." He fell back against the stand. "Together as in together together. Sex together, relationship together."

"I would never say anything." She didn't want him to think she would be vindictive about it. "You two will tell everyone when you're ready."

"Right." He nodded. "We'll tell everyone we're having sex, Gibbs and I, in a relationship."

"Are you upset that Jethro told me?" She folded her arms across her chest "He only told me because I was worried about him. I didn't think he would actually tell you how he felt."

He nodded. "Right because that would be very much like him...not to tell me." He ran his hand down his face.

Her eyes suddenly went wide and her arms dropped from her chest. "Oh God he didn't tell you!" She rubbed her forehead. "Son of a bitch! He lied about it."

There was no response.

"Oh Tony." She sighed. "I should have known he'd never tell you."

"No it's um, it's fine."

"Then why do you look like you're about to pass out."

Tony's face was flushed and his breathing was erratic."I'm just surprised."

"I really hope this can stay between us." God that was all she needed a pissed off Jethro coming after her. "Please I never would have said anything to you if-"

"It's okay. I would never-Never say anything."

"I'm sure Jethro thought we'd never run into each other."

"Probably." He took a deep breath. "That's really why you left?"

"Part of it." She paused. "I wanted more, he obviously wanted something and someone else."

He still couldn't wrap his head around all this. "I don't, I mean, Gibbs with a man, any man doesn't seem...just never thought-"

"Yeah." She snickered. "Me either."

Glancing at his watch he barked. "Damn. I'm um, late."

"Sure."

He turned to leave and stopped when the hand touched his arm.

"Tony-"

"It stays between us. I promise."

"Thanks." She nodded.

A rare weekend off and Gibbs was roaming the house as if lost in his own home. He wasn't working on a boat and he had started a few woodworking projects but none were holding his interest. As he wondered into the kitchen the phone at his hip rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." He said answering without even checking the caller id. "Where are you at?"

The was a momentary pause as Gibbs listened to the answer.

"Yeah." He glanced at his watch. "Should be there in about fifteen minutes."

Another pause.

"Okay I'll come in when I get there." Slamming the phone closed he made his way through the house, grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Turning into the parking lot, he saw the familiar car and pulled in next to it. Why the man insisted on driving a luxury foreign car, Gibbs didn't understand. Climbing out of the car he made his way into the bar. A Saturday night and the place was packed. Gibbs knew he'd be sitting at the bar, he always sat at the bar. Making his way through the crowd, he smirked when he saw the man chatting with the bartender.

"Hey."

"Jethro." The man smiled. "Thank you so much for this."

"Not a problem Chris. Wasn't doing anything."

"Buy you a beer?" Chris smirked. "If you're willing to stay."

"Sure, sounds good."

"Beer for my friend." Chris nodded to the bartender.

"Coming up." The bartender grabbed a beer from the cooler and placed it on the bar.

"Mark, Jethro. Jethro, Mark."

Gibbs tipped his head at the bartender.

"If you need anything else." Mark's eyes leered down Gibbs' body. "Anything at all. Let me know."

Chris rolled his eyes. "You'll have to forgive Mark." He grinned at Gibbs. "He thinks with his dick instead of his brain."

Mark smirked. "I like to think with my bigger head."

Chris chuckled. "You wish."

Gibbs shook his head. "And you wonder why I don't hang out at gay bars."

"Oh come on it can be fun."

"Right." Gibbs took another swig of beer.

"Alone on a Saturday night." Chris' eyebrow went up. "Imagine that."

"So what's wrong with the car?"

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Fine change the subject. The alternator, tow truck is on the way." His finger went up. "And do not lecture me on driving a luxury foreign car again."

"Okay. I won't."

"Can I get another drink down here!"

Chris turned at the sound of the voice. "That guys been pounding them down tonight."

"Who is it?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know." Chris shrugged. "But he's long past drunk and into completely wasted."

"Mark another Bourbon." The voice echoed down the bar.

Gibbs' brow furrowed as the familiar voice suddenly registered.

"What?" Chris saw the look on Gibbs' face.

"Give me a minute." Heading down the bar, Gibbs stopped when he saw the man sitting at the last bar stool.

"Sorry, you've had enough." Mark said.

"Mark, come come on. I'm fine."

"No I think you've had enough." Gibbs said.

The man turned on the bar stool and almost fell off. "What, what're you doing here?"

"Checking on the loud mouth at the end of the bar." _Great just what he needed._ Gibbs thought to himself...a drunk Tony.

"Do, do you know this is a gay bar?" Tony hiccupped and laughed.

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "Do you?"

"Of course." Tony nodded again almost sliding of the stool.

"Tony's a regular." Mark grinned. "Although normally not a drunk. I can call him a cab."

Gibbs shook his head. "I'll take him home."

"You two know each other I take it."

"This." Tony pointed at Gibbs. "Is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

Mark's eyes widened. "Your boss!"

"Yup." Tony nodded.

"Wow." Mark laughed. "Heard a lot about you."

"I'm sure." Gibbs could only imagine. The second b is for bastard always preceded him.

"Everything okay down here." Chris walked up.

Tony looked at the man then at Gibbs. "This your boyfriend?"

Gibbs' eyebrow went up.

"God no." Chris groaned then looked at Gibbs. "Who's this?"

"Tony."

"Should that ring a bell with me?" Chris asked.

Tony stood up and almost fell, Gibbs grabbing him by the arm was the only thing that kept him standing. "Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." He managed to say.

"Ohhhh, that Tony." Chris laughed looking at Gibbs. "Really Jethro?"

Gibbs nodded. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and held them out to Chris. "Take the car, go home."

"Jethro are you sure about this?" Chris knew how protective Gibbs was of his car.

"Yeah." He glared at Chris. "Home. No joy riding. I'll pick it up tomorrow."

"Sure." Chris nodded. Evidently there was something more important to Gibbs than the damn car.

"How are you gonna go home?" Tony asked.

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Right, have fun." Chris shook his head then patted Gibbs' shoulder as he left.

"What justa gonna do now?" Tony smiled.

"Take you home."

Tony pouted. "I'm outta beer at home."

"You don't need any more." Gibbs sighed draping Tony's arm around his neck and walking out of the bar.

"Why are you at a gay bar?" Tony asked.

"Why does any guy come to a gay bar."

"So you were here to get laid?" Tony laughed. "Or were you looking for looovvvee."

Gibbs didn't answer.

"Or were you looking for me?" Tony grinned.

"The last place I would look for you is a gay bar." Gibbs chuckled.

"So now I know where to hide."

Gibbs shook his head. Reaching Tony's car, he leaned the younger man against it. "Where are your keys?"

"Front right pocket."

Waiting, Gibbs glared at Tony. "Well get them out."

"Oh right." On the first two tries Tony didn't even get close to his pocket. The third was more successful, but all he pulled out was a piece of lint.

Annoyed, Gibbs shoved his hand in Tony's pocket and tried to tug out the keys. "Jesus Tony could you wear your jeans any tighter?"

"Maybe." Tony moaned as he clutched at Gibbs' arm.

The moan made Gibbs stop, his hand still in Tony's pocket. He looked at the younger man surprised to see Tony's eyes closed, one hand clutching his arm the other clawing at the car. Slowly he let his eyes drift down and saw the obvious bulge in Tony's pants. _What the fuck. Tony was getting turned on by this?_

Tony's eyes opened and he caught Gibbs looking at his crotch. He let his hand caress up Gibbs' arm. "My pants are definitely tighter."

Gibbs tore the keys from Tony's pocket almost ripping the pocket in the process. He quickly unlocked the car and grabbed Tony shoving him into the passenger seat.

In his seated position Tony was eye level with Gibbs' crotch and he looked at it licking his lips before letting his eyes drift back up to meet the steely blue. He leaned back in the seat smiling at Gibbs with a look of blatant desire.

_What the hell is going on?_ Gibbs thought. Even drunk he didn't expect Tony to act like this. He slammed the door shut and made his way to the driver's side. Closing the door behind him he went to put the key in the ignition but was stopped by Tony's hand on his wrist.

"Do you want me?" Tony sighed. "Tell me the truth." He watched as Gibbs Adam's apple bobbed up and down but no verbal response came.

_Just put the key in the ignition, get Tony to his apartment, make sure he gets inside and leave. And make it quick_. Gibbs told himself. He actual jumped when Tony quickly climbed into his lap straddling him, giving him no time to stop the action.

Tony stared at Gibbs' face for a moment. "I think you want me...I know you want me." His hands caressed up Gibbs' chest causing the older man to shiver. He leaned forward pressing his lips against Gibbs' ear. "I want you. I wanna suck your cock till you're just about ready to come then I want you to fuck me."

"Fuck." Gibbs growled.

"Exactly." Tony sighed as his lips kissed down Gibbs' neck and he rocked over Gibbs' crotch. He felt the cock harden and press up against him and smirked to himself. "That's it." Tony moaned. "Let your big cock get nice and hard for me."

"Tony stop." The words came out as a whisper instead of the order Gibbs had intended it to be.

"Let it happen." Tony said before crushing his lips to Gibbs. He wanted this and in the drunken fog he was going to do everything possible to get exactly what he wanted. His tongue thrust against Gibbs' lips demanding entrance, he smiled to himself when the lips parted and he shoved his tongue inside tasting the bitter coffee still lingering there.

Involuntarily Gibbs' hands clawed up Tony's back making the younger agent moan into the kiss. As his hands reached Tony's shoulders he fisted his fingers in Tony's hair and forced their mouths even deeper together. It wasn't until he was assaulted by the taste and smell of Bourbon and beer that his rational mind screamed at him. _Tony's drunk. _Jerking Tony's head back, they both sat there gasping for breath.

"Get off me." Gibbs snapped throwing Tony into the passenger seat. Expecting Tony to be angry, he was surprised to look over and see the other man smirking.

"Fine. Deny it all you want." Tony smirked leering down at the bulge in Gibbs' pants. "Your cock doesn't lie."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. His mind racing he tried to concentrate on the road as the kiss still lingered on his lips and the scent of Tony assaulted him. Was this actually something Tony wanted or was it just the alcohol. The man was always horny maybe the booze just made him horny enough to go after whatever was available. But the bartender had said Tony was a regular at a gay club. A regular, but not usually a drunk. Something happened.

"Why did you need to get drunk tonight?" Gibbs asked finally breaking the silence.

"Found out a secret." Tony whispered. "A MOAS of a secret."

"So you got drunk?"

Tony shrugged. "Didn't know how to handle it."

"Booze isn't the answer."

A loud drunken laugh echoed through the car. "This from the man that hides in his basement and drinks Bourbon so he doesn't have to face the real world."

Gibbs sighed and told himself not to take the crack personally. He was the closest available target for Tony's anger. "So you decided to be like me?"

"No." Tony leaned towards Gibbs, his hand squeezed his bosses thigh. "But I'd like you inside me."

Grabbing Tony's hand he threw it back into the man's lap. "Coming on to me isn't the answer either."

"Yes it is you just don't know it." Tony took one of Gibbs' hands from the steering wheel and placed it over his hard cock. He moaned as he rubbed the hand over his dick. "Feels so good."

_Son of a bitch._ Gibbs felt himself squeeze Tony's cock.

"God yes." Tony whimpered thrusting into Gibbs' hand. "Feel how hard my cock is for you, how much you turn me on."

Yanking his hand away, he put it back on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white with the force of his grip.

"Why can't you admit it?" Tony asked his head slightly askew as he stared at Gibbs. "Is it rule twelve or because I'm drunk?"

Gibbs glanced over at Tony.

"Ah the drunk part." Tony grinned. "Believe me I know exactly what I'm doing and I'd do it sober."

_God he wished that was true._ Gibbs made a right turn. Only a few blocks to Tony's place.

Tony leaned back in the passenger seat his hand running across his stomach. "I have this fantasy of you. Well a lot of fantasies but this one-" He purred. "You stop the elevator and shove me against the wall your hands are all over me, you rub my cock getting it nice and hard...then you spin me around jerk my pants down and shove that big cock of yours in my ass."

_Fuck._ Gibbs groaned as his cock twitched with desire.

"It's all just raw and hot and you fuck me till we both come." Tony sighed his hand now rubbing his cock. "God I love that fantasy."

Gibbs sped into the parking lot of Tony's apartment and slammed the breaks on as he pulled into an empty spot.

The action caused Tony to fall forward slightly and he laughed.

"We're here." Gibbs stepped out of the car and around to the passenger door. "Come on." He jerked Tony up by the arm, draped it around his neck and dragged Tony up the stairs and to the door. Keys in hand he unlocked the door, kicked it closed behind them and didn't stop until he dropped Tony down onto the bed.

"I finally have you in my bed room." Tony grinned up at Gibbs. He tried to unbutton his pants but stopped after the third attempt. "Can you do this for me?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"But I always sleep naked." Tony smiled. "Oh that makes me think of another fantasy I have about you. I'm naked, asleep in bed and you sneak in to my apartment because you want me."

_Jesus not another one._

"You're so sweet and gentle." Tony's eyes closed. "Just touching me, feeling every inch of me. It drives me crazy...you suck my cock and it's so good, heaven...at least I think so until you slowly started to slide your cock into me. Then it's bliss complete bliss. It's so slow, inch by inch until you're buried inside me. And your kissing my neck the whole time, whispering in my ear how much you love me and want me, want us." Opening his eyes, Gibbs was standing beside the bed his eyes glazed over with desire. "You like that one?"

Gibbs stared at Tony as the internal struggled waged inside him.

"You can have me drunk or sober." Tony rubbed his cock. "You can have me right now, anyway you want. But I've wanted to suck your cock all night, taste you on my lips. I bet your bitter and sweet at the same time."

_Get out, get out now!_ Gibbs mind screamed at him. _Get out before you do something you'll both regret._

Tony sat up wobbling slightly as he put his legs over the edge of the bed staring directly at Gibbs' cock. He smiled. "I know what your cock wants." Pressing his lips to the bulge in Gibbs' slacks, Tony nipped over it.

"Oh God." Gibbs growled as he started to lose the battle.

"Let me suck your cock." Tony whimpered. "Please."

"Tony no." Gibbs let out a breathless sigh.

"Please." Tony begged his hands reaching around and squeezing Gibbs' ass.

"NO." Gibbs growled backing out of reach. He ran his hands down his face. "Go to sleep. And hopefully you won't remember any of this."

"I wanna remember." Tony dropped his upper body back down on the bed, his feet still handing over the side. "I want to remember that I made your cock hard, that I kissed you in the car, and that I felt your cock under my lips. Even if it was through your slacks." His eyes started to flutter closed.

Bending down Gibbs pulled off Tony's shoes and tossed them aside.

"I love you Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Tony sighed. "Have for a long time."

Gibbs' eyes closed as the words tugged at his heart.

"Never told you, thought you wouldn't want me." Tony rolled over pulling his feet up onto the bed. "But now I know you do and I'm gonna do whatever it takes...to get you...in my bed and in my life."

Standing there Gibbs watched as Tony slowly drifted towards sleep.

"I want you in my bed first though."

Gibbs couldn't help it, he chuckled.

"Naked of course."

Shaking his head, Gibbs gently moved Tony up in the bed more and picked up a blanket from the end of the bed laying it lightly over the man's body. A soft deep breathing finally drifted up at Gibbs. He leaned down and kissed Tony's forehead. "I love you too Tony."

He moved his arm towards his face and the drumming started in his head. _Oh fuck._ He groaned. What the hell? Bit by bit his mind started to wake and with wakefulness came the images. The bar, Gibbs, what was Gibbs doing there, the car...oh God the car. His eyes shot open then slammed shut as the bright morning sun increased the thumping in his head. Then it all rushed back, everything, every word, every action.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony growled smacking his forehead only to add further pain. "Damn it."

Slowly this time, he opened his eyes giving them time to adjust to the light. Oh God was Gibbs still here. He called out the name. "Gibbs." He waited a moment then repeated his call. "Gibbs." Of course he wouldn't stay. You acted like a sex crazed moron. Taking his time he sat up on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. The smell of coffee assaulted him and fear set in. Maybe Gibbs was here. Standing up, he let his equilibrium settle before walking on into the living room. Glancing around, no sign of Gibbs. Making his way into the kitchen and towards the much needed coffee he realized Gibbs had set the timer on the machine.

"Didn't think he could work his TV remote let alone set the timer." Tony chuckled as he poured a cup of coffee. Leaning back against the counter he replayed everything about yesterday and last night. That wasn't exactly how he had hoped to get Gibbs attention. He let out a long breath. Knowing Gibbs wanted him had just put him completely off kilter. After the encounter with Colonel Mann he blew off the game of football with his friends came home and sat on the couch thinking about everything for hours. What should he do with the information? How could he tell Gibbs he felt the same way, had for years. Unable to come up with an answer he'd went to the bar. A couple drinks, that was the plan, maybe gain some liquid courage to go talk to Gibbs. A couple drinks turned into several, then several more, until he lost count.

Seeing Gibbs there was a surprise, to say the least. His brow furrowed, he never did get an answer as to why Gibbs was there. Chris his friend...Gibbs let Chris take his car. Which was a shock in and of itself, Gibbs never let anyone drive his car. Fornell was the only one that he knew of that had ever driven it and that was because of a case. Chris wasn't Gibbs boyfriend, he remembered asking that, but they were friends. Did Gibbs have a boyfriend? Just because Gibbs told Mann he was in love with him doesn't mean he still was. Maybe he had moved on, maybe that was part of the reason Gibbs had turned down his advances. He groaned. God, last night went way beyond sexual advances and had turned to sexual harassment. Sexually harassing Gibbs. He laughed. Not something he ever thought he would be thinking about. Still if Gibbs was that upset it never would have gotten as far as it did. Gibbs had kissed him back in the car, had squeezed his cock.

"Damn it! STOP!" Tony barked at his twitching penis. A shower that was what he needed, a shower to wash away at least some of last night and get his head on straight again.

Coming out of the bedroom and through the living room to the kitchen, he felt somewhat better. The shower had given him time to think but he still had no idea how to handle this. Eventually he would have to talk to Gibbs. He poured another cup of coffee and planted himself on the couch. Maybe Gibbs would just let it go, not even mention it. Maybe Gibbs would chalk it up to drunken stupidity. He shook his head. That's not what he wanted. He wanted Gibbs to know how he felt. The words he said last night were true, he wanted to do whatever it took to get Gibbs into his bed and into his life. But what if Gibbs didn't want that, then what? Then he'd have to transfer because there was no way he would be able to be around Gibbs every day having been rejected.

A soft tapping at the door made Tony jump. Who the hell could that be? Putting his cup on the coffee table he made his way to the door and looked out the peep hole.

"Shit." He mumbled.

"Just open the damn door." Gibbs barked.

Pulling open the door, Tony eye's met Gibbs for a moment. "Hey."

"Thought you might need this." Gibbs held out the bag.

Tony's brow furrowed. "A breakfast burrito?"

"Soaks up the alcohol." Gibbs said as he stepped inside. "Figured you already had everything for the DiNozzo family hangover recipe."

"Yeah I do." Closing the door, Tony forced a smile. "Want some coffee?"

Gibbs held up the cup in his hand.

"Right." Tony walked over and dropped the bag on the coffee table. He couldn't turn around, he had no idea what to say. He wanted to apologize, but Gibbs didn't accept apologies. "Thanks for making sure I got home safe."

"Not a problem."

"If you need me to I can take you to get your car from Chris."

_So Tony did remember._ Gibbs shook his head. "I have my car it's how I got here."

"Yeah. Stupid me." Tony chuckled nervously still unable to turn around and look at Gibbs or even move.

"Tony, turn around."

Slowly, Tony turned to meet the steely blue stare.

"We're fine."

Something in the way Gibbs said the words, or maybe the way he was dismissing it all made something in Tony snap.

"No we're not." Tony scoffed. "Jesus Gibbs I begged you to fuck me, wanted to suck your cock. I kissed you in the car and-" He shook his head as he stopped. "That is not alright."

"You were drunk. I understand."

Tony threw his hands up and yelled. "I DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE I WAS DRUNK! ARE YOU THAT FUCKING CLUELESS!"

"Then why did you do it?" Gibbs asked completely calm.

Tony's mouth dropped open and he stared at the older man. "Why the hell do you think?" He rubbed his hands over his face. "Fine. I need to spell it out for you! I wanted you in my bed, just like I asked. I wanted you to fuck me, wanted to get lost in you...over and over again."

Gibbs took a step closer to Tony. "You said you loved me last night? Do you?"

Pursing his lips, Tony wanted to lie, afraid if he told the truth and Gibbs walked away he wouldn't be able to handle it. Taking a deep breath, Tony nodded. "I do love you...everything I said last night was the truth."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"Because if you stopped loving me and don't want this." Tony sighed. "I'm not sure if I'll be able to handle that."

Another step closer. "And if I love you and I want this...want you, then what?"

"Then take me to the bedroom and show me." Tony closed the distance between them and licked his lips. "Make love to me all day and tell me over and over again that you love me."

Brushing his lips across Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered softly. "I love you and I want you."

The words had barely passed Gibbs' lips when Tony grabbed him by the front of the shirt and smashed their lips together. The kiss nothing but greedy need and want as Tony dragged him through the bedroom door. They tumbled down onto the bed as Tony struggled to undo Gibbs' jeans. When the younger man failed because of the belt in his way he ripped their lips apart and dragged the sweatshirt over Gibbs' head.

"No fair." Gibbs growled as he tore off Tony's shirt and descended to the soft flesh of Tony's neck.

"Damn Gibbs." Tony moaned as he fought to undo the belt around Gibbs' waist. "We're getting you a pair of jeans that fit so you don't need a goddamn belt." He said irritated by the obstruction. When he finally managed to unbuckle it, his patients for removing the offending jeans had disappear and he simple unzipped them and shoved his hand inside squeezing Gibbs already hard cock.

"Fuck." Gibbs roared as his body shivered from the touch. His hands clawed up Tony's ribcage sending the younger man's body into a fit of shivers mirroring his own.

"Get these off." Tony barked an order as his free hand tugged at Gibbs' jeans. "I want your cock out in my hand."

Gibbs' hands left Tony's body only long enough to undo his own jeans, then Tony's. Tony raised his hips as Gibbs attempted to dragged the jeans down his body. "Tony!" Gibbs snapped. "We're buy you a pair a size bigger. The damn things are so tight." With Tony's help, the jeans finally slipped down over his hips and he pushed them the rest of the way down.

"Now these." Tony easily tugged the jeans and boxers down Gibbs to his knees, Gibbs using his feet to slough them off the rest of the way. Wrapping his hand back around Gibbs' cock both men moaned.

"That's what I wanted. Room to stroke that big cock."

Gibbs' mouth latched back onto Tony's throat biting at the unmarred flesh. Wanting more, he flipped them over, putting himself on the bottom. He slid Tony's hand from his cock and grabbed Tony's ass, thrusting their hard cocks against each other.

"God yes." Tony begged as Gibbs' hands squeezed his ass with each downward thrust. "Fuck yes."

When Tony threw his head back, Gibbs took it as an invitation to attach his throat again devouring the man like a wild animal. It still wasn't enough, he wanted more. He pulled his right hand from Tony's ass and shoved two fingers into Tony's mouth. "Suck 'em."

Treating them like a cock, Tony licked and sucked the two fingers, bobbing over them.

The skill of Tony's mouth made Gibbs groan with need. "God. You're a good little cock sucker aren't you?"

Tony nodded as he moaned around the fingers in his mouth.

"As much as I would love that, it's not what I want right now." Gibbs watched Tony work. "Get 'em nice and wet. You know exactly where they're going."

A shudder washed over Tony's body.

Gibbs smirked. "Getting all hot just knowing I'm gonna shove my fingers in your tight ass."

Another nod.

Yanking his fingers from Tony's mouth, he slipped them between Tony's ass cheeks and slowly slid one into the tight muscle.

Tony arched up. "Yes more."

Working his finger in and out a few times he quickly added the second Tony moaning louder as the fingers went deeper.

"You look so fucking sexy." Gibbs voice was full of hunger and lust as he fucked Tony with his fingers. A few seconds later Tony was pushing back driving the fingers even further inside himself. He growled. "Fuck yourself. I want that ass nice and ready for my cock."

Tony's body worked up and down but it wasn't what he wanted. "Please Gibbs, fuck me. I need your cock inside me."

"Maybe you just need another finger."

Adding a third, Tony whimpered. "Damn it Gibbs that's not what I want." Even as he said it he slammed back onto the digits buried inside him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Gibbs grinned. "I know it's making my cock harder seeing you like this."

Staring down into the blue eyes. Tony sighed. "Is that what you want...a show? I'll give you a show." Grabbing his own cock he started stroking over the length as he fucked himself on Gibbs fingers. "Oh fuck yes."

Gibbs' eyes glazed over as his eyes danced back and forth between Tony's face and cock. God it was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. Tony's eyes closed as the need built, the strong hand jerking himself off, slamming his ass back onto the fingers. But most of all, the long low grunts and groans that dripped from Tony's lips.

"It's gonna make me come." Tony groaned. "Do you want me to come like this?"

It took a moment for the words to register in Gibbs' aroused brain but he suddenly grabbed Tony's hand tearing it from his cock.

Tony begged. "Gibbs please."

Gibbs jerked his fingers out of Tony and tossed the younger man down onto the bed. He stared down at Tony's prone body, the lecherous look making the younger man squirm.

"Fuck me." Tony wailed. "I'm so close."

"Do you have-"

"Drawer in the bedside stand." Tony answered before the question was asked.

Opening the drawer, Gibbs pulled out the lube and a condom, laying them on the bed next to Tony's leg. He stroked his cock a few times, Tony's eyes glued to the movement.

"This is what you've been begging for since last night." Gibbs panted with need. "My cock buried in your ass."

"Yes." Tony whispered as he drew his knee's up and grabbed the lube. Squeezing some into his hand he reached for Gibbs' cock.

"Tony wait I need to-"

"The only reason you need a condom is if you want this to be a onetime thing." Tony searched Gibbs' eyes for an answer. "I'm clean and I haven't been with anyone in a long time. And you're the only one I want from now on."

Gibbs' stomach clenched and his heart stopped. That was exactly what he want. He nodded and pulled his hand from his cock. His eyes closed and he moaned as Tony's hand worked the lube over his dick, rubbing a thumb over the head. "If you keep doing that I'll come right now."

"We can't have that." Tony slid his hand from Gibbs' cock and laid back. "I want you to come inside me."

"Oh I want that." Gibbs grabbed his cock positioning himself at Tony's opening, then slowly pushed in. "Damn it." He fell forward his hands on either side of Tony's body.

Tony's lips brushed across Gibbs' neck as his hand caressed up his back. "Slow, nice and slow. I wanna feel every inch of you."

Taking a deep breath, Gibbs gradually let himself slip deeper into Tony, so slowly it was almost painful as with each small movement Tony tightened around him.

Throwing his head back, Tony mewled with need as he clawed at Gibbs' back. His body quivered with each small push forward. "That's it." Tony purred as Gibbs finally bottomed out.

Gibbs groaned as he buried his head in the crook of Tony's neck. "Jesus Tony you feel so good." He felt the warm lips kissing their way up his neck and gently chewing at his earlobe.

"Now fuck me and don't stop until we both come." Tony growled in Gibbs' ear knowing full well the beast he would unleash and that's exactly what he wanted.

Pulling almost completely out of Tony, Gibbs slammed back in, repeating the action over and over, thrusting his lover's entire body upward with each movement.

Tony's fingers dug into the flesh of Gibbs' back and he pleaded for more. "Please Jethro."

Gibbs growled the beast aroused even more by Tony's use of his first name.

"FUCK!" Tony screamed. Gone were the deep long thrust, now replaced by short hard driving thrusts that pushed him forward and down into the mattress.

Changing his angle slightly, Gibbs continued his assault, watching as Tony's mouth dropped open to scream again but instead his body trembled as Gibbs brushed against his prostate.

Tony couldn't breathe, panting for each breath, desperately trying to hold on. "Fuck me!" It was a cry of completion as he threw his head back and came, covering both their stomachs with his release.

Even before he felt the warm fluid on his stomach, Gibbs knew Tony was about to come, felt the muscles tighten around his cock before the scream. "Tony." The name was a plea.

"Come for me." Tony bellowed. "Give it to me."

It was all Gibbs needed to push him over the edge, he buried himself into Tony growling. His body tensed as he filled his lover with his release. The energy drained from his body and he collapsed down onto Tony's body gasping for breath.

Tony sighed as the sleepy hazy started to lift, he felt the arm across his stomach, and opened his eyes, smiling when he say the man lying next to him. Gibbs was on his stomach facing Tony, looking like he was sound asleep.

"As much as I love that after sex fragrance we should shower."

Gibbs chuckled without opening his eyes. "What happened to making love all day?"

"I never said we weren't gonna make love again." Tony sighed. "Sex in the shower..dirty and clean all in one step."

"And after that?"

"Maybe the couch, the kitchen, the bed again." Tony smirked.

Opening his eyes, Gibbs smiled at Tony, gently touching his cheek. "I love you."

That amazing smile flashed at Gibbs.

"I love you too." Tony smacked Gibbs' ass. "Now get your ass up and get in the shower."

"Bossy." Gibbs smirked. "I kinda like it."

When Gibbs emerged from the bathroom, Tony was already sprawled out on the bed again.

"Weren't those sheets blue before?" Gibbs asked his eyes skimming over Tony's naked body

Tony nodded. "Changed them." He grinned. "I love fresh sheets waiting to be made dirty."

Gibbs stood at the foot of the bed and dropped the towel around his waist then climbed onto the bed, crawling up Tony's prone body. "So many ways to make this bed dirty...make you dirty again." Reaching Tony's belly button he kissed his way up Tony's stomach and chest, stopping when they were face to face.

Running a finger down Gibbs' jaw line, Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "I've had countless dirty fantasies about you."

"I know." Gibbs smirked. "The elevator all raw and rough, me sneaking in and taking you all gentle and sweet."

Tony groaned. "Yeah last night."

"You're a horny drunk." Gibbs chuckled. "Sexy and horny."

"I was only horny because it was you." Tony's hand caressed down Gibbs' back. "And evidently I wasn't sexy enough, you turned me down."

"Believe me." Gibbs sighed. "I almost didn't."

"Ooh so I got under that thick skin of yours?"

Gibbs nodded. "You got under my skin a long time ago."

"Yet you still managed to be a gentleman and not take me in my drunken horny stupor."

"Barely." Gibbs leered down Tony's body. "You um, are really hard to resist."

"Why were you at a gay club?"

Gibbs laughed. "Nice subject change."

"No seriously."

"Chris' car broke down he asked me to pick him up."

"So you don't go there, normally?" Tony asked.

"No and since you're a regular, you should know that." Gibbs sounded slightly annoyed.

"Oh does that hit a nerve?" The tone in Gibbs' voice reminding Tony of work. "What's wrong with hanging out at a bar?"

"Depends on why you're hanging out there."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "So what you are really asking is was I there trolling for men?"

Gibbs didn't answer just looked at Tony.

"Didn't I make that clear last night?" Tony asked staring back at Gibbs. "I like the bar, Mike's a great bartender, but I don't leave with anyone. Until last night."

"Okay." Gibbs nodded.

"Not that I don't get offers. I mean I'm a sexy good looking guy." Tony smirked.

Gibbs eyes narrowed. "You had to add that didn't you."

"Come on who wouldn't want this." Another smirk. Tony saw the possessiveness in Gibbs' eyes, the jealousy boiling under the surface. "You did realize I wasn't a virgin right?"

"Yeah." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Come on who's your loyal Saint Bernard." Tony tried not to laugh seeing the annoyance in Gibbs' face. He pushed Gibbs down onto the bed straddling the older man's body. "How could I go pick up some random hot guy when all I really want is the sexy bossman."

"The bossman's about to head slap you."

"Turns you on doesn't it? Head slapping me." Tony wanted to push all of Gibbs' buttons.

"You are so close." Gibbs snapped.

"Do it baby head slap me." Tony moaned jokingly.

Gibbs' hand latched onto the back of Tony's neck dragging him down. "Don't think I won't."

"Oh come on do it." Tony moaned again. "You know you wanna."

Raising his hand, Gibbs glared at Tony.

Tony wiggled his eyebrows. "That's it baby, give it to me." He jumped when the hand smacked his ass leaving a stinging sensation. "HEY!"

Gibbs smirked. "That doesn't do it for you?"

"Well...kinda." Tony grinned. "It might work better if you told me what a bad special agent I've been and you need to punish me."

Shaking his head, Gibbs laughed.

"I love that I can make you laugh." Gibbs didn't laugh often but when he did, Tony adored the sound.

"Well with you it can go either way. Sometimes a smart ass is funny sometimes just annoying."

"One of my endearing qualities."

"I'll try and remember that." It actually was a quality Gibbs loved in Tony. "Why were you getting drunk last night?"

Tony's body tensed for a second, then relaxed and he smiled. "Just needed it."

"Because of the MOAS?"

Damn he was hoping Gibbs wouldn't ask about that.

"Yeah." Tony's lips started placing kisses across Gibbs' chest.

"Using sex to deflect the question. Nice."

Tony sighed and drew back. "MOAS is a MOAS for a reason. You don't talk about it."

"But it was something important enough to make you get drunk, come on to me, and finally tell me everything?"

"Yes." Tony said quickly descending back down to Gibbs' chest.

"You ran into Holly."

Tony jerked back and stared down at Gibbs. "How could you know that?"

"She's in town it makes sense."

"And how exactly do you know your ex is in town?" Tony's brow furrowed.

"We have a few of the same friends."

"She didn't mean-"

"I know. I lied to her, she couldn't know."

"Why did you lie to her?"

Gibbs sighed. "After she um stopped being pissed, she wanted me to be happy. Figured it would be easier if she left thinking I was."

Tony's smiled. "Wow Leroy Jethro Gibbs being sweet."

"Actually it was more to keep her off my back." Gibbs chuckled. "She'd have hounded me from Hawaii about telling you."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?

Tony shrugged. "Lots of reasons."

"Same here."

Suddenly, Tony laughed. "Did you really call her Tony when you were making love!"

Gibbs groaned and shook his head. "In my defense I was drunk the first time."

"The first time?" Tony's eyebrows went up.

_Damn she hadn't told Tony it was more than once._

"And the second time?"

"Was an accident."

"Right!" Tony laughed again. "An accident. How do you accidentally call the woman you're making love to by my name?"

"Accidentally." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh I know." Tony grinned. "Were you imagining having sex with me?"

"What! No." Gibbs barked.

"You so were!" Wiggling his eyebrows, Tony smirked. "What were we doing?"

Gibbs flipped Tony down onto the bed. "Enough."

"Come on. This is good. What did you have her bend of the boat and pretended it was me?"

"Do you really want to hear about Holly?"

Tony shrugged. "Not like she's a threat. You called her Tony for god sake. You obviously didn't want her."

Gibbs shook his head. "This is just feeding your narcissism isn't it?"

"Pretty much." Stealing a quick kiss, Tony held up a finger. "Have I taught you nothing. You always say baby, honey, sweetie something like that when you make love so you don't call out the wrong name. DiNozzo dating rule number one."

"Right." Gibbs nodded. "So why did you call me Jethro earlier?"

Tony's eyes sparkled. "Because I love you, that's different."

"So I should worry if you start calling me baby, honey or sweetie?"

"Absolutely...baby."

"You are so in for it." Gibbs attacked Tony's ribcage tickling the man mercilessly.

"NO!" Tony fell into a fit of laughter trying to squirm out of Gibbs assault. "STOP!"

"What's the magic word?" Gibbs asked.

"PLEASE!"

"Nope." The tickling continued.

"PLEASE SWEETIE!"

Gibbs growled. "You are just gonna make it worse."

Tony fought for breath through his laughter. "PLEASE FUCK ME JETHRO!"

The tickling instantly stop and Tony gasped for air. "Really that's all it takes?" He gazed up at the man he loved. "You don't need to tickle me to get me to say that."

"Actually there were several acceptable magic words." Gibbs winked.

"Such as?"

"Please let me suck your cock Jethro, I love you Jethro and the one I was actually thinking at the moment. "Suck my cock Jethro."

Tony whimpered as Gibbs' lips kissed a path down his body stopping at the fine hairs above his cock. "Suck my cock Jethro."

Gibbs glance up at Tony. "Anything you want honey."

Tony glared down at Gibbs. "You ever call me by anyone else's name I won't just be pissed."

"What will you do?" Gibbs asked then licked up the underside of Tony's cock.

"I'll shoot you." Tony moaned as his body shivered.

"If my mouth is wrapped around your cock. I won't have that worry." Gibbs said before engulfing Tony's hard cock.

"That's fucking right baby." Tony said with a snicker.


End file.
